Spray guns are common spraying equipment. Atomization for paint by spray guns may obtain aesthetic and uniform coatings on the surfaces of workpieces to be coated. The atomization effect of an atomization spray gun has a major impact on the aesthetics and uniformity of the surfaces of the workpieces to be coated.
In order to obtain uniform and aesthetic coatings of high requirements, in the prior art, the atomization requirement of paint is met generally by methods such as controlling the air flow rate and the spraying quantity of a spray gun and improving the mechanical structure of the sprayer of the spray gun. However, if the airflow rate and the pressure are increased to enhance the atomization strength, then the power of the motor needs to be increased. Provision of a high-power motor inside a spray gun on one hand occupies the space inside the spray gun, affects the aesthetics of the spray gun and increases the manufacture cost of the spray gun; and on the other hand, as the high-power motor is enclosed inside the spray gun, the heat of the motor generated when in service cannot be dissipated in time, such that the service life of the spray gun is affected.